Wulf and Dani (revised)
by ferretlover111
Summary: I reformated my old one without being ffl amd made a few esits, and if you havn't read the first, Wulf gets recaptured and brainwashed by Walker amd is forced to capture Danny but actually captures Dani, and Valarie learns Danny's secret!


The story begins in Walker's prison, two guards walk in, having Wulf captured. Walker approaches Wulf and speaks to him in a mysterous manner, "So Wulf, how's it been being an escapie, my bet is it's hard, think about it, being hunted down by cops and being hunted down by ghost hunters and wolf hunters." Wulf faintly growls and gives Walker a strong scowl, implying he hit a soft spot on him. Walker responded with, "Well I know how to stop it, I've got a task for you..." he begins but Wulf interupts "(in Ensporanto) I can never work for a man who has done what you have done." Walker responds with "Remember that Danny Phantom kid, I want you to bring him back to me for what HE did." Wulf was angered by this statement, knowing their past, "NO, FRIEND!" Walker remains calm through Wulf's rage, because he, like always, has a plan, "I had a feeling you would be resistant, thats why I had this whipped up." He pulls out a metal collar and Wulf jumps out in fear and anger, remembering what Walker had previously used a collar for. "GUARDS reatrain him!" Wulf gets pinned down and Walker walked up to him, "Now now, don't worry, I think you are going to feel much better about me with this..." Walker puts the collar an Wulf and he pulls out a remote then presses the button on it. Wulf starts to glow and then he extensively begins to struggle and growl. When this ends Wulf's eyes start to swirl, then he gets on one knee and says "...Master, (in Esporanto) I shall surender all that is mine and all that I am is yours." Walker seems calm, and he tells Wulf, "now that's more like it, now with you as my pet I can finally get back my second worst enemy, Danny Phantom! Friend?" Wulf says in confusion, because even though he is being controled by Walker, he is still Wulf. "Oh no, you belong to me now Wulf, and that means Danny Phantom is the enemy!" Wulf now knows he must disregard what his friend has done for him and make him the eneny, but this is a massive internal conflict but all he says is "not friend?" Walker then procieds to explain his plan, "Now I have a task for you... Yes master... Find Danny Phantom and bring him to master, is that clear? Find Danny Phantom, bring to master..." Wulf then puts his hood on and claws a portal and before he walks through the camera zooms on to his face and he says "find Danny Phantom."

[Intro]

It is now in the real world and Danny, Tucker, Sam and Valarie are sitting at a table at Nasty Burger, then Danny asks Valarie, "so Val, we were gonna catch a movie, you wanna come?" implying that he still has feelings for her. "Sorry Fenton, I'm busy tonight, see ya." She walls off and Danny looks upset, so Sam tries to change the mood by jokingly saying, "I wonder what she is doing, I'd avoid going ghost tonite, or you would end up being questioned to the point of both losing your secret and your skin pealing." Tucker then adds to the joke by saying, "Or she could balst you so hard that you change back!" Danny, annoyed by the joke because of how he feels about Valarie, responds with, "Okay, I doubt that's gonna happen, but if it would it might not be so bad with... Can we please change the subject," Sam interjects, "we're gonna be late for the new "Nightmare on Horror Lake" movie!" Tucker, who didn't want to see the movie in the first place says, "what a loss, remind me again why we're seeing that movie. So we won't have to see my dad's new "invention", a ray that turns ecto plasm into fudge, I'm guessing it won't work, what a loss." It then goes to the woods where Wulf's portal appears, where he jumps out and says "find Danny Phantom", then catches a distinct scent that he follows. We then see Danielle, who she herself sees a raccoon, she then asks it, "Oh high little guy, what are you looking at?" It points to an apple in the sky that she then blasts down, then the raccoon leaves with it. After that her ghost sense goes off, and she turns around amd sees Wulf. "What are you doing here?" she asks in confusion, then Wulf starts to sniff around. Once he sniffs Dani, he yells, "find Danny Phantom!" Now Valarie is in the sky looking for ghosts. "Alright let's find some ghosts, there's gotta be some ectobear or some... AAAHHHHHH!" Dani yells and Valarie hears, "that sounds like... no it couldn't be." She looks through her scope and sees Wulf running after Dani. "Danielle? DANIELLE! Hold on I'm comming!" We see Wulf lunging and growling at Dani, "What do you want with me!?" she asks in fear amd confusion. "Find Danny Phantom... Yea I got that... Bring to master... Okay that just raises further questions... (in Eaporanto) I bring master the enemy who has ruined his life...! Okay now you're just..." Valarie then shows up, much to Dani's confusion, "Yo Alpha, where's your pack?" she then launches an ecto net on him and keeps him tied up, "oh there it is! Valarie what are you doing here? I'm doing my usual ghost patrol, what are you doing here? I've been camping out in the woods cause I have no family, but I've bonded with the animals like family, even with some wolves, but THAT never happened, now I need to see the other Danny, he may know who he was. Ugh fine, but don't let him see me, we don't exactly get along." referencing all their past battles. It then shows Dani amd Valarie outside Fenton's house, leaving Valarie in confusion due to her not knowing Fenton's secret. "Fenton's house? Duh, where else." Dani tells Valarie, presumably unaware of rhe fact that Danny's powers are secret. Inside his room, Danny walks in, talking about the movie he had to see, "wow, they call that "haunted" what a lame mov... Guess who... Danielle, what are you doing here?" Danielle begins toexplain how Wulf in a mixed tone of fear and annoyince, "I was hoding out in the woods and out of the blue this giant wolf ghost came out of no where and attacked me, he kept saying "find Dani Phantom" and some other stuff that sounded like gibberish!" Danny getting a clue on who she means asks, "Giant wolf ghost, wait, deep voice, large claws, green hoodie?nThat's exactly who he was!" Danny wonders in confusion, knowing Wulf and his stand on attacking, "that's strange, I know him and he's not evil, I think I need to see him and find out what's up." Valarie looks through the window wondering why Dani is having this conversation with Fenton and not Phantom, then Danny transforms without noticing her, but she notices him and in both fear and confusion fliess off yelling, " AHH Fenton is Phantom!" Danny asks Dani why Valarie was there in the first place and she tells him that she didn't know his powers were a secret. "Valarie wait up, Dani you stay here, I'll be right back!" He flies off looking for Valarie and Dani just gets this bored/annoyed face and just says, "well this is a GREAT day!" She then sees one of Danny's Dumpty Humpty CDs and casually says, "Maybee I'll listen to some music while I wait, plus these do belong to "Danny Phantom" After she puts the CD in she jokingly says, "not bad but wow they sold out, talk about a great fall..." Her ghost sense then goes off and Wulf's claw portal appears. "Find Danny Phantom..." he then sniffs around untill he sees Dani, "AAHHH, DANNY!

[commercial]

Later in Walker's prison, Wulf walks through his portal with Dani over his showlder, with Walker enraged, "What is this!? Danny Phantom, not friend... YOU'VE MET DANNY PHANTOM BEFORE AND IT'S A HIM! Dani, slightly worried, calmly tells them, "Uh I am Danny Phantom, but with an I and sense you don't want me I'll just be on my... You're not going anywhere because... Let me guess, I'm the bait right," she says in annoyince knowing that she will be used to draw the other Danny. "That's right little girl, now Wulf, I want you to let the other Phantom that Dani Phantom is here... Find Dan... But make sure he doesn't know about your new collar's feature, so basiaclly lie to your former friend. Yes master!" He then claws a portal th the real world then jumps through it while Walker gets a small smirk on his face. "And what exactlynis going to happen when he gets both, I mean it's not like he's gonna say "Oh you brainwashed my friend and captured my cousin, I should abide by your rules, please handcuff me!" Dani tells Walker in extreme sarcasm knowing that Danny would easily just attack them all rather than play jailburg. "GUARDS!" Numerous guards appear, fully equipt and ready for action. "Okay "master" has a plan, hehe, ugh." she says in depression and fear. We now see Sam in her house and her doorbell rings and when she answers it, Valarie is there. "Valarie what are you do... Save it Manson, I saw Danny change, now I want to know everything! Ugh fine, come innand let's talk about how my friend's half ghost, wow never thought I'd say that." Sam says in annoyance knowing this is gonna ens badly. We now see Danny flying over the woods , "Great now I've gotta find Wulf, Valarie, amd Danielle..." he says before noticing Wulf by the river, presumably in pain so he flies down. "...And it looks like I'm gonna get off to a great start!" He lands behind Wulf who refuses to turn around. "Uh, friend? what happened to you, you look like you're hurt?" Wulf quietly responds with, "Friend, Walker, new collar, hurts!" he responds, implying that he can follow through on English. "Well your English is improving, sort of, and why did you attack Danielle? Walker needed girl, tried to warn, lost her..." Wulf faintly says, but in a way that's convincing Danny. "Where is she? Walker has her..." he then claws a portal to the ghost zone and slowly says, "come!" Danny quickly runs through yelling, "Let's go save Danielle!"  
without even thinking. Once they are in Walker's jail, Dani fearfully asks, "Danny what are you doing here!?" Confused, Danny responds saying, "were here to save you and you're welcome." not knowing Walker's plan. Dani tries to ward Danny off saying, "Danny you need to get out of here before..." she then gets interupted when Walker comes by saying, "before the warden arrives, Wulf, nice job, I think I've finally won!" Danny is both enraged and confused then asks, "Wulf you're working for Walker, amd what do you want with Danielle, will somebody please tell me what's going on!?" Wulf then tries to explain saying, "(in Esporanto) With this new collar, I have been placed into the Beta role and was ordered to capture the one who is not friend but I found the wrong person." Danny is just totally confused and blankly asks, "huh?" Dani, annoyed, fills in the blanks with, "I don't know what he said but what happened is Walker wanted revenge on you and Wulf so he recaptured him and gave him some brainwashing collar and had him go after you but he got me because we are the same person, then had to use me as bait, and it's not gonna work because I am gonna TEAR YOU ALL APPART!" Her yelling quickly and inadvertantly becomes a ghostly whale both disoriants everyone but seems to interfere with Wulf's collar. When it ends she just calmly says, "oh, excuse me." then briefly has a cute face. Wulf, confused and briefly free of his trance confusingly says, "friend?" Dani seems to notice this but says nothing, hoping Walker won't notice. "Wulf attack Danny Phantom AND Dani Phantom!" Walker yells while pushing the collar's power button. Wulf lunges repeatedly at both but they keep dodging him but try not th hurt him. "We can't fight him, you know he doesn't want to do this! Not even if I wanted to, this guy's strong and loud! What do we do? Danny has an impulsive idea, "maybee I can blast it off..." He then fires a plasma ray at the collar, hits it then Wulf growls out in anger, lunges twice as fast, and yells, "(in Esporanto) MUST DESTROY THE GHOST KIDS WITH EXTREME FORCE!" Don't do that, I heard Walker talk about that thing, it runs on ecto energy, you probably just doubled his submission just with that. Then what do we do?..." Valarie mysterously appears and shouts, "Yo Beta," She then blasts her ectogun at Wulf and says, "I thought I already established dominance in the woods!" Danny and Dani are both confused, Dani asks why Valarie is here and Danny tries to tell Valarie that Wulf's not the enemy, but she is hesitant to believe them, with Wulf attacking them and all. Dani in a bord tone explains to Valarie, "Ugh I'm sick of this story, Wulf got recaptured by Walker for saving both Danny and Avity Park, yea SAVING, and he got this mind xontroling collar and was told to capture him but sense I'm his clone, I'll get into that later, he got my scent and had to use me as the bait, so if you wanna blast anyone..." she briefly pauses, then shoots Walker, "shoot the warden." Walker gets up and yells, "GUARDS!" Numerous guards appear, and Valarie grins, "I'll handle these goons, you go after that trained dog! HE BOYS GUESS WHO'S IN THE HOUSE!" she then fires her ecto missles. Back to Danny and Dani, they are still running from Wulf, Dani whispers something into Danny's ear. "Valarie, handle the guards then keep walker busy until we give you the signal, then head out, you won't wanna see what's gonna go down, or hear" Danny says in excitment. "You got it Fenton, yo warden, betchya can't do this!" She then fires various weapons at him, briefly pinning him down. "Oh little girl, I'm afraid that was against the rules... Don't tell me he's back on that again!" Danny says in annoyince, while jumping over Wulf. "And what are ya gonna do about it, it's not like you're gonna arrest me!" Valarie says in extreme sarcasm. "You know what, it's rare that I have to do this but..." Walker says before he shoots Valarie with fire, and misses. "Ouh big man fighting for himself for the first time, can you even do this?" she asks while she backflipping and blasting her ecto guns, with better aim then Walker, hitting repeatedly. "Well I don't need to when I can do THIS..." he then blasts an enormous amount of fire, knocking Valarie down. "VALAR... AAHHH!" Danny and Dani both yell out, initially in fear for Valarie but then in fear dor themselves as Wulf lunges onto them. Walker slowly begins to walk over to Valarie who is presumably unconscious, and says, "You see kids, this is qhat happens when you don't follow the law, Wulf, here's a treal!" Wulf slowly walks over then Valarie yells, "YO WARDEN," much to Walker's confusion, "two things you need to know about me, one, my suit is fire proof, amd two..." she then fires an ecto net at him and he ends up tied up. "...teens LOVE to rebel, then again most teens don't spend their thursday nights fighting in a jail against a ghost wolf against his will so, but I still gotchya!" Valarie exclaims then Danny tells her to leave for her own safety, whoch she does with no arguement. The two then count to 3, to Walker's confusion, and when they hit 3, they both begin to yell very strong ghostly whales. The building begins to desigrinate and Wulf is seen growling and struggling with extreme force. Once they both stop, they feel slightly fain but can still stand. "Wow, we should team up to stop an evil warden controling Wulf more pften, wow I never thought I'd say that." Danny then jokingly says. Wulf then walks over to Danny and begins to say, "not frie..." the collar shorts out and breaks off, "friend?" Walker, who is ferious, tells Wulf, "Wulf, ATTACK Danny Phantom!" Wulf then walks over to his net, then throws him to the wall. He then says "(in Esporanto) You nonlonger own me as your pet!" Dani, confused asks, "what did he say, really, what is that?" Danny walks over to Wulf and says, "friend?" Wulf responds with, "friend!" He then faces Dani amd tells her, "(in Esporatno) apologize for my actions, I would never do that again, and I appriciate you saving me!" Dani, with a blank face face just asks, "huh?" Danny then tells her, "You're friends." Dani then hugs Wulf. Valarie from outside then screams, "HELLO ARE WE GOING HOME OR WHAT!?" breaking the moment. The next day Danny, Tucker, and Sam are seen outside the school and tucker, angry says, "You did a  
all that and didn't call us? mam we moss out on ALL the fun!" Danny in confusion asks Tucker what he meant by fun but before he could answer, Sam asks, "but what about Valarie, she knows everything now, what happened with her? I don't know, she flew off right when we got back to my house, so did Danielle and I don't even know where Wulf clawed too." Danny said as Valarie walked up behind him. "Hey fenton, can I talk to you, alone?" Tucker and Sam walk off with Tucker saying, "See, we miss all the fun! Fun?" they all say in confusion. When the two are alone, Valarie says to Danny, in an excited tone, "I've just got one thing to say to you... my dad got his old job back and we're finally moving out of that old appartment!" Danny, confused by her not mentioning the battle or his powers, responds with, "Really, that's grear, but you're not mad, you know about..." Valarie interupts him telling him, "Manson told me everything, from the ghost dog to destroying my old suit, I know you're not evil, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me and so is Danielle. Huh?" They then flashback to last night when Valarie and her dad are packing and Valarie hears something in the halls. "Hey dad, did you hear something?" They walk out and see Dani, crying on the floor, then her dadstarts to cry, then Dani and Valarie wink at each other. Back to now, "So she's gonna stay with you? Ummhum, later Fenton." In the woods, Dani is seen with Wulf and she says, "Look I can't stay for long but I just wamted to tell you that you are going to be seeing ALOT more of me." Wulf in slight excitment asks, "friend?" She simply responds with "friend!" she then flies away into the sky, returning to her new home and Wulf smiles and howls in excitment.

{episode ends}


End file.
